


I Knew You'd Be Beautiful

by lilyvandersteen



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Ghost Santana, Hate Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen/pseuds/lilyvandersteen
Summary: Ghost Santana has successfully scared off every tenant of her former apartment. Brittany, however, proves a tough nut to crack.





	1. A New Tenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatstheproblembaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/gifts).



> Here’s a tiny Brittana oneshot from me to you, written for @whatstheproblembaby as a birthday present (yes, I know it was yesterday… It didn’t get finished in time…). Enjoy!
> 
> Do I need to warn for Ghost!Santana? Well, consider yourself warned :-)

I Knew You'd Be Beautiful

by lilyvandersteen

Santana cursed under her breath when she heard the realtor’s perky voice float up to her. Again? The previous tenants had run out of the apartment like it was burning after she’d teased them a bit. It usually took very little. The first ever person to take Santana’s apartment after she’d died had been so spooked by Santana knocking on their headboard at night, opening and closing windows at random, laughing straight in their ear and hiding their keys and glasses, that they had babbled on and on about the place being haunted to everyone in the neighbourhood, and had invited all sorts of people to get rid of Santana’s ghost. None of the charlatans who’d turned up and waved wands or strewed sand or salt or holy water had managed to get rid of her, but it had certainly helped her reputation grow.

Soon, all it took was a shoe floating three feet above the floor or a glass of water tipping over to send them screaming. Yet the realtor didn’t give up, and kept sending new people her way. He didn’t seem to be bothered by the apartment being haunted at all. When Santana had playfully popped his suspenders one day, he’d just rolled his eyes and fastened them again.

Yep, Mr Perky was on his spiel all right, pointing out the beautiful hardwood floors, the abundance of natural light coming in, the spacious kitchen and living room, the lovely view and the close proximity to Juilliard – _oh, interesting, a musician?_ – and the subway. “And there’s a laundromat next door, and a convenience store just around the block, and a coffee shop as well. They have the BEST biscotti anywhere in New York, you just have to try them.”

The prospective tenant hummed in answer.

“Was there anything more you wanted to know?” Mr Perky asked. The way his voice went slightly higher showed that he was clearly bracing himself for questions about the apartment being haunted.

There was silence for a beat. Then a soft voice said, “Oh… Uhm… Yes! Are pets allowed here? Last time I forgot to ask and then I had to stay at a friend’s for months until I found another place.”

_Huh? No mention of me at all? Who is this person?_

Curious, Santana slid off the reading nook in the bedroom and joined the two others in the living room, where Mr Perky, now grinning ear to ear, was assuring his client that she most certainly could keep pets in the apartment, if she wanted to.

_Ha! We’ll see about that!_

When the woman beamed at Mr Perky, though, Santana’s fighting spirit flagged a little. Wow, she was stunning. Tall and graceful and blonde, and her smile sparked something in Santana’s blood that she would have sworn was lost to her when she’d died.

There were no more questions after that, and Mr Perky invited the beautiful blonde to come sign the lease at his office. “If you need to hire movers, I can call a moving company for you, if you like?”

A week later, the new tenant moved in. Her name proved to be Brittany, and the pets she’d brought along were called Lord and Lady Tubbington. Ridiculous. The cats were about as big as Puss in Boots in Shrek Forever After, and no wonder – Brittany waited on them hand and foot and fed them pretty much constantly.

As soon as Santana had gotten the hang of Brittany’s schedule, she started haunting her.

First, she took to stomping on the creaky floorboards in the living room when she knew Brittany had just gone to bed.

But all Brittany did was call out, “Stop it, Lord Tubbington, I’m trying to sleep.”

And when Santana kept going, “You too, Lady Tubbington! Be quiet!”

And when Santana still didn’t let up, “Okay, that’s it, no treats for you tomorrow! Now, where are my earplugs?”

Santana tried it again in the middle of the night, but Brittany didn’t so much as stir. And when she made the floorboards creak early in the morning, Brittany just muttered, “What is it, Tubs? Did you poop? I’ll clean it up when it’s time to get up, now let me sleep.”

Even when Santana upped the ante and made several mugs and plates fall off the table or the kitchen counter, one of the cats always got blamed. Maybe Santana should have felt guilty about the amount of treats they were missing out on these days, but she figured a little less food wouldn’t hurt them.

The next thing Santana tried was hiding Brittany’s belongings: her phone in the kitchen drawer, its charger in the laundry hamper, and Brittany’s purse underneath the bed.

Brittany, however, patiently searched for the lost items, and when she found them, she just said, “Now why did I put that there? No wonder I couldn’t find it!”

Frustrated, Santana started levitating things in Brittany’s presence, but the beautiful blonde never even noticed. Either she was dancing, which was so mesmerising to watch that Santana had trouble remembering her haunting plans at all, or she was daydreaming her way through all other day-to-day tasks.

When a plate with cookies, which had been standing on the coffee table two feet away, nudged her elbow while she was reading, Brittany took one absently and bit off a chunk, wiping away the crumbs that had landed on her book and reading on.

A few days later, Brittany was putting her coat on to go grocery-shopping, and Santana made her scarf float in mid-air, right in front of her. Brittany just took the scarf and put it on.

It was maddening not to get any reaction at all, so Santana went further than she’d ever gone before, even venturing outside of the apartment to haunt Brittany everywhere she went.

On a hot summer’s day, she sent a strong gust of wind at Brittany to make her dress fly up. But instead of looking around fearfully, Brittany closed her eyes and smiled, basking in the sudden breeze, and twirling around delightedly.

Next, she took to joining in whenever Brittany started singing. Again, the only reaction she got was a blinding smile, but she kind of liked duetting with Brittany, so she kept doing it.

A few times, she even prevented Brittany from stepping onto the street right in front of a speeding car or from knocking into a ladder she hadn’t even noticed was there. Brittany, however, didn’t so much as bat an eyelash, side-stepping the car or the ladder and continuing on her way, a smile playing about her lips.

In the end, Santana decided she had no other choice left than to show herself to Brittany. That was sure to scare her away. Why the thought of Brittany leaving sent a pang through her chest, she had no idea. She’d be glad to be rid of her, as all the others before her, wouldn’t she? It wasn’t like she was counting the times that Brittany smiled at her – well, because of her – and died on the days that she didn’t, right? Right.

So, the next time they were duetting in the shower, Santana waited for Brittany to open her eyes after she’d shampooed her hair, and then materialised in front of her.

Brittany, instead of shrieking and running away, grinned at her. “Hey. You’re beautiful. I knew you would, with a voice like yours. What’s your name? Mine is Brittany.”


	2. Real to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at leaving a oneshot alone. I always want to write the other POV too. So this is a continuation, this time from Brittany's point of view.
> 
> Warning, though: this chapter contains heavy stuff, namely how Santana became a ghost. It was a hate crime. If you want to skip that part, please do not read the bolded part of the chapter. I'm not going into much detail, but I really don't want to trigger any of you, so heed this warning please.

# Chapter 2: Real to Me

“Hey Brittany?”

“Yes?”

“My boyfriend proposed last night.”

Brittany squealed and hugged her roommate. “Congrats! I’m so happy for you, Olivia!”

Olivia smiled back tentatively. “So… I’ll be moving in with him. You’ll have to find a new roommate. Or a new place to live.”

Brittany shrugged. “Okay.”

Brittany quickly realised that finding a new roommate was definitely easier at the beginning of the school year than in April. She put flyers up at Juilliard, but no-one called her, so after a week, she contacted a realtor to check out one-bedroom apartments. Most of them were way above her budget or much too far away from school, but there was one that fit her needs perfectly. She was kind of surprised it hadn’t been snapped up already, but didn’t think much of it. Probably just come back on the market.

She moved in at the end of the month, and she fell in love with the place straightaway. Lord and Lady Tubbington, though, seemed disgruntled at having to move yet again, and showed their annoyance by keeping her awake at night and being extra clumsy with the kitchenware.

Brittany didn’t let that get to her. The apartment was truly perfect, and exuded an atmosphere that made her feel at home. There seemed to be a benevolent presence around, too, who kept her from being killed or hurt more than once, and who protected her from the cold or the heat and helped her out in a million little ways.

A classmate at Juilliard once saw Brittany’s bag hurtle after her when she’d forgotten it after jazz ballet, and shrieked. “The-the-the-the BAG! It MOVED! All by itself!”

Brittany was quick to reassure her. “Aw, don’t worry! That’s just my guardian angel, who looks after me.”

The girl stared at Brittany for a long while, and then hissed “Freak”.

From that moment onward, Brittany noticed that most of the students kept their distance from her, but she didn’t let it get to her.

Her guardian angel had started singing along every time Brittany sang, and that was way more exciting than any friendships she might have nurtured at Juilliard. She only wished, with all her heart, that she might one day get to see her angel.

Someone must have heard her wish, because a few weeks later, Brittany was showering and singing ‘Valerie’ with her invisible duet partner, and when she opened her eyes after rinsing her hair out, there she was. Her guardian angel. A gorgeous brunette, who looked at Brittany as though expecting her to start screaming hysterically.

Brittany didn’t, of course. She wasn’t at all scared. So she introduced herself and asked for the angel’s name.

The woman in front of her gaped and blinked, and it took a full minute before she’d recovered enough to speak. “I’m Santana.”

Brittany beamed at Santana. “I’m so pleased to finally meet you! I’ve wanted to for ages. To say thank you, you know. I know it’s your job to be my guardian angel, but I really appreciate all that you do for me and I wanted to tell you so.”

Santana’s mouth fell open again. “Guardian angel?”

“Oh, maybe you have a different term for it where you come from. I really didn’t mean to offend you. But, yes… That’s what we call the one who watches over us here.”

Santana, her eyes still wary, nodded in acknowledgement of Brittany’s explanation.

“So, thank you. I know you have your work cut out with me. I never notice my surroundings. Must drive you crazy.”

That coaxed a tiny smile out of Santana. “Yep. You can say that again.”

“I made cookies, if you want one,” Brittany offered, wrapping a towel around herself. “They’re in the kitchen, and they should still be a bit warm.”

Santana blinked again, slowly. “I… don’t eat.”

Brittany, now wringing  her hair out and twisting it into a another towel, saw a touch of wistfulness in Santana’s eyes, and empathised. “I guess, as an angel, you don’t need food, but it’s a pity you don’t even get to try it.”

Santana bit her lip and did a one-sided shoulder wiggle. “Uhm, I’m… not… an angel. I’m a ghost.”

That surprised Brittany. “A ghost? But you’re so nice! You’re always helping me! Shouldn’t you be trying to get me out of your place so that you can haunt it in peace?”

For a split second, there was a flash of something that looked like hurt in Santana’s eyes. Then, she shrugged and said coolly, “The realtor would just send me new people. This is prime real estate.”

Brittany beamed at her. “It so is. I lucked out that I found it, and found you, too. You make me feel less alone here in the big city. Every time you sing with me, it feels like having a friend, you know? I like it. I like it a lot.”

Santana’s expression softened, and she murmured, “Me too.”

Brittany went to her bedroom to pick an outfit and took off the towel to put the clothes on. “So can you tell me a bit more about yourself, or is that against the rules?”

When she didn’t get an answer straightaway, she looked over her shoulder at her ghost friend, and caught Santana’s eyes lingering on her boobs. She grinned. “You like girls? Me too. Well, I like both boys and girls.”

Santana ducked her head with a tiny smile, and acknowledged, “I like girls.”

“I’ve never dated a girl, though,” Brittany continued. “Have you?”

Santana looked at Brittany for a long while without saying anything. Then she cleared her throat and lowered her eyes to the floor. “One time.”

Brittany cocked her head to the side. “Was… Was that how you died?”

Santana applauded slowly, a sneer on her face. “Right in one!”

Brittany hesitated. “Would you tell me about it? I want to know how you became a ghost.”

Santana sized her up again, and Brittany made sure to smile at her encouragingly and to appear as nonthreatening as she could.

In the end, that paid off. Santana sat down next to her on the bed, and turned her upper body towards Brittany, who grabbed her friend’s hands and squeezed them. That made Santana’s eyes widen, and she stayed silent for another long while, looked at their joined hands with an expression that was half sadness, half yearning.

“I was living here with friends. Trying to make a living doing commercials and singing back-up and modelling. Both of my friends moved out when they caught their big break, and I had to start working as a waitress to make the rent. And then I met Dani. In the diner where I worked. And she was pretty. Blonde and perky, and she had a smile that touched your heart right away. She liked me too.”

Santana’s shoulders slumped, and she seemed to be holding back tears, so Brittany moved closer still, and put her arm around Santana’s waist.

Santana’s eyes went wide again, but then she smiled at Brittany. Tremulously, and with a tear trickling down her cheek, but with so much emotion it made her entire face glow.

“Thank you.”

Santana didn’t continue her story straight off. She stared at the wall in front of her for five minutes at least. Brittany didn’t move, didn’t talk, content to hold her friend and wait until Santana was ready.

When at last, Santana cleared her throat and started talking again, her voice sounded thin and pinched.

**“We… After a night shift, Dani convinced me to stick around until the sun came up. And we sang together, _Here Comes The Sun_ , and it was… lovely. She walked me to my apartment, we made out on the couch a little, but we were too tired to do more, and she had somewhere to be later that day. So we were kissing goodbye in the doorway when… when they came. There were five of them. They were drunk. One of them was my neighbour. When they saw us kissing, they catcalled. We didn’t react, and that made them angry. And they said they’d show us how good it could be with a man. They pulled us apart, and this beefy guy with a beer belly grabbed Dani’s boobs and tried to kiss her, and I just saw red and started kicking and slapping him everywhere I could reach. I got him off her, but then something hit my head and everything went black.”**

**Santana swallowed, and Brittany squeezed her hand.**

**“When I came to, Beer Belly was still forcing himself on Dani, so I got up and yelled, ‘Let her go!’ The other guys all screamed when they saw and heard me, so Beer Belly looked behind him and went pale, and the next thing I knew, they’d all run off. Then Dani saw, and she started to scream bloody murder as well. And I went, ‘Honey, it’s me. They’ve gone. It’s me, Santana.’ But she scrabbled up off the floor and babbled, ‘I’m going mad. I’m going mad. I’m seeing ghosts. I… I need to get out of here.’ And she left and wouldn’t listen to anything I said.”**

**Santana sniffled, and Brittany rubbed her arm up and down.**

**“And then I turned around and saw why they’d all been so spooked. My body was lying on the floor. My head bashed in. I was dead. So Dani was right. I’d become a ghost.”**

Tears ran down Santana’s cheeks, and Brittany took one of her towels and gently patted her face dry.

“My mother came to… identify me. When I appeared to her, she thought I was a side effect of the antidepressants she’d been taking. Wouldn’t listen to me at all. Not then. Not during the funeral. Not after. So after a while, I stopped trying.”

Santana sighed, and Brittany put her head on Santana’s shoulder.

“I went looking for my friends, too. Rachel and Kurt. But Rachel was horrible, shouting at me to go away or she’d find a Jewish exorcist. And I couldn’t find Kurt. I found out later that he’d died around the same time as me. Run over by a car. An accident, they said.”

Silence filled the room. Brittany went back to rubbing Santana’s arm.

“I was lonely,” said Santana. “And angry, you know? So angry. So every time someone took my apartment, I scared them away. It was really easy, too. You’re the first tenant that isn’t freaked out.”

“Why would I?”

Santana quirked an eyebrow. “Because I’m a ghost, remember?”

Brittany shrugged. “You’re beautiful. Inside and out. That’s all that matters to me. I like you.”

Santana looked down at their joined hands. “And how is it you can touch me? Nobody else can.”

Brittany thought about it for a moment. “Maybe it’s because I believe in you. Because you’re real to me. I don’t think of you as a ghost, but as a person. My friend Santana.”

Santana let out a choked sound somewhere between a sob and a giggle. “Right. That’s… nice. Friends.”

“So would it be okay if I kept living here?” Brittany asked. “You don’t seem to have a problem with me, and I like it here, with you. I really don’t want to move again.”

Santana looked at Brittany, and a smile softly stole over her face, brightening it like a sunrise. “Yes. Yes, you can stay.”

 


End file.
